The Night Before the Wedding
by metamorphmagus chick
Summary: Severus and Lucius have one last night together before Lucius marries Narcissa. SSLM. Slash. Lemon.


**Title: **The Night Before the Wedding

**Author: **Metamorphmagus chick

**Rating: **M

**Words: **939

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy. I just make them have sexy fun (:

**Warning: **Homosexual sex, SLASH, cheating? Don't like, don't read.

**Summary: **Severus and Lucius have one last night together before Lucius marries Narcissa. SSLM. Slash. Lemon.

**Authors Note: **I recently started writing fanfiction again. I hope you guys all enjoy this, and hopefully you'll be reading a lot more of my works in the near future!

* * *

><p>"Severus" whispered 19 year old Lucius.<p>

"Hmm?" the dark haired man replied.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now Lucius, why?" he whispered.

"Come here, please. I need you once last time before the wedding." His soft voice came from the doorway. Lucius was leaning against the door of the guest room with a bottle of fire whiskey in his left hand. He took a swig. He was only weak in the middle of the night. "My parents aren't even here Sev, the wedding is tomorrow. I need you again."

Severus was still for a long time before the bed finally creaked as he rolled over. As much as it pained him to say it he said, "Lucius, this is the last time. We said this was going to stop once you and Narcissa were officially engaged."

"I know, I know. This will be it. I promise. I just need this." he begged as the younger man slowly got out of bed.

When they were together they only ever shared Lucius' bed. It was never the guest bed and never in Severus' bed. It was Lucius' or no ones. Lucius waited for Severus to reach the door before he turned to walk back to his own room. He knew Severus wanted this just as much as he did. If Narcissa was to ever find out about Lucius and Severus relationship, Lucius would be in a whirlwind of trouble. That's why the two lovers had chosen to stop their late night meetings when Lucius and Narcissa's engagement became public. However, their plan had failed. They were back together with passion the next night, vowing to stop the night after that and the night after that.

"Sev, I don't want this to end." Lucius whispered as he turned around and slowly kissed Severus' lips. Lucius moved backwards into his room, pulling Severus with him.

"It has to!" Severus replied sharper than necessary. Lucius drew back. "You're marrying Narcissa. You need to start a family. You can't be sneaking around with me."

There was a pause before Lucius responded, "Maybe I want to." His voice was soft as their eyes met.

"No." Severus replied, trying to sound determined. He was cut off by Lucius' kiss. Severus began to rub against Lucius' sleek body. Licking his bottom lip, he put his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers.

Lucius pressed his body into him. His cloth covered erection came in contact with Severus'. The darker haired youth pushed him back towards the bed, their breath becoming shallow and heavy. Lucius moaned as Severus pulled his boxers down with his thumbs to reveal the hard aching member. Lucius followed the young lover's actions. He slowly pulled down Severus' boxers watching what he desired so badly spring free from its constraints. Lucius fell back and moaned softly.

Lucius slowly stroked the Severus' hard member as a moan escaped Severus' lips. Severus rubbed his slender hands over the head of Lucius' cock before softly fondling his balls. He then used his finger to stoke the head of his cock before letting it slither down the underside touching the sensitive flesh. He rubbed his finger over his balls straight to the puckered hole of his anus. Severus teased around the hole, tickling gently, before he slowly inserted one finger into Lucius' tight opening.

Lucius groaned.

"You're already open Lucius. I told you I liked stretching you." Severus said to him harshly.

"I know. I just didn't want to wait. Please, I need you in me." Lucius begged, arching in pleasure, trying to get Severus' fingers in deeper.

Severus stoked his own shaft while watching the man below him. He lined himself up at Lucius' entrance. Severus slowly pushed himself into the older man. Lucius let out a loud moan with every inch that was buried in his hole.

"Don't let me adjust. I don't need it. Please just move!"

Severus didn't want to comply. He wanted to make the man wait. To punish him for doing what he told him not to. But he didn't have enough willpower to deprive himself as well. Without another word, Severus pulled back out quickly and then drove himself back in. Again and again.

Lucius tried to meet his thrusts. They moved against each other, all hardness and masculinity. Sweating. Panting. Moaning.

Lucius felt the fiery flames of pleasure starting to build in his center. He could feel his balls tightening.

"Sev," he panted, sweat glistening all over his body, "I'm close."

Severus started stroking Lucius' cock again as he felt the slick tight hole around him clench. Hot cum splashed against both men's chests. Severus moaned loudly has he continued to thrust while he filled Lucius with his own seed. He began to slow his thrusts before pulling completely out of the other man and rolled to the other side.

"Thank you Severus." Lucius whispered in the darkness kissing the other man softly.

"I have to go back to the guest room. Your parents will be home in the morning." Severus slowly got out of the bed replacing his boxers. He walked to the doorway and turned around to look at blonde man. He stood there, simply watching the blonde man until his breathing became steady and soft.

"I love you, Luc" he whispered as he quietly left the room and shut the door.

Lucius opened his eyes as the door clicked shut. The empty room surrounded him. It was so eerie, so quiet.

The only sound that could be hear was the wind howling outside and Lucius' soft words as he whispered into the darknesss…

"I love you too, Sev."

**La** **Fin**


End file.
